


A Nights Fun

by Owl_Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Writes/pseuds/Owl_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Marco PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nights Fun

It was another boring, and freezing cold Friday afternoon. The classroom had no heater, and Jean was more focused on trying to stop shivering than taking notes. Marco, his best friend, was sitting next to him, and making a lot of noise as his teeth chattered.

"Marco!" He hissed. Marco looked over at him, and cocked an eyebrow. "I can't feel my ass! I'm freezing!" Marco rolled his eyes, and jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

"Y-you have n-n-nothing to complain ab-b-bout. I'm becoming a human pop-Popsicle!" He hissed back, teeth chattering so much he could barely talk. The teacher whirled around and sent them a glare, effectively shutting them up.

After a few minutes of trying to pay attention to the class, and failing, Jean decided to listen to the conversation behind him. The two girls just behind him and Marco had been holding a hushed conversation the entire lesson, and had steadily been growing louder and louder, though it was still a barely audible whisper to the boys.

"I think that's one of the worst things about guys." Whispered one of the girls. Jean kicked Marco in the leg, and received a kick back. Marco cocked an eyebrow at Jean, and he motioned to the girls. They both slightly shifted towards each-other, turning to hear the girls better.

"That was the absolute worst kiss ever!" Exclaimed the first girl. "I could tell!" The second girl whispered back. "I hate it when a guy can't kiss! I usually dump them instantly!" The boys gave each other a panicked, wide eyed look. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone, at least not with tongue.

The bell rang, and the girls stopped the conversation to listen to the assigned homework.

"Oh man, we are so doomed!" Complained Marco as they walked together to their lockers. "We are never gonna get a girlfriend now!" Jean screwed his face up in concentration for a moment, then whirled around and grabbed Marco's shoulders.

"Hey Marco, you're staying over mine tonight, right?" Marco nodded as he unlocked his locker, and shoved his books in. "Well, since my brother is going out tonight with his boyfriend, I've got the apartment all to myself. It will be just the two of us!" Jean slammed shut his locker, and gave Marco a triumphant smile. "We can practice with each other!"

Marco froze, and blushed furiously. "Jean!" He cried, looking extremely embarrassed.

"What? No homo, dude. Seriously, we both like chicks, and we  _are_  just friends, so it's fine, right?" Marco looked a little shocked still, and contemplated his proposition.

"All right." He relented. Jean gave him a fist bump, and picked up his bag off the floor. "But no homo." He added.

"Whatever floats your boat!" Jean cried, and ran towards the bus. "Shit, we're gonna miss it!" Marco followed after Jean, laughing loudly.

Jean's fingers fumbled with the key, numbed and unwieldy. He growled at the lock, and gave it a fierce glare. Marco smiled at him in amusement, and tools the key from Jean.

Unlike Jean, he had remembered gloves, and he slid one off to unlock the door. He hissed at the cold, and a puff of steam rose from his lips. "I think it's gonna snow." Commented Jean idly, as he stopped his feet to get some feeling in them. The lock clicked, and they walked in together.

"Shit, it's colder in here then outside!" Jean swore, and clicked the on button for the heater. The heater rattled, and began to give off a bit of heat.

Marco walked into the kitchen, and switched on the kettle. Jean walked in after him, swinging his arms to warm up. He pulled out two mugs, and turned to find Marco standing behind him with the cocoa.

Somehow, Marco always seemed to read Jean's mind, and knew exactly what he wanted.

Jean accepted the proffered cocoa tin, and scooped some powder into both mugs. The kettle squealed, and Jean held out the mugs to Marco, who poured some of the boiling water in. Mixing milk with it, they took their drinks to the lounge room, and sat together by the heater.

Marco seemed a little shy, and was sitting stiffly. Jean hid a bemused grin, and gently placed his hand near the top of Marco's leg. Marco jumped, and blushed profusely. Jean giggled at his response, and Marco glared. The glare turned to amusement. "You giggled like a girl!" Accused Marco. Jean blushed and shook his head. "No way man, you must have imagined it!" Marco laughed, but noticed the hand had started to massage his leg. "Um, Jean..." Marco stared pointedly at the hand.

With a devilish grin, Jean placed down his hot cocoa and took Marco's, sitting it next to his. He crawled forwards, and Marco shifted back, until he was pressed against the couch arm.

"J-jean, how do you know what to do?" Jean gave a wry smile.

"I've walked in on my brother snogging before. And I've accidentally seen him and Bertholdt doing a lot more." Marco blushed even darker, and whispered 'okay' to Jean.

Jean straddled Marco, and placed his hands under Marco's sweater, on his chest. "Your hands are freezing!" Cried Marco. "Shut up. They'll warm up in a second. Now relax!" Jean commanded. Jean gently lent forwards, and pressed his lips to Marco's. He had his head tilted slightly, and he could feel Marco's warm breath ghosting along his face. Marco hesitantly brought his arms up to Jean's face, and delighted in the feeling of those gentle, surprisingly soft lips. Jean slowly began to move his mouth, lips moving softly against Marco's.

Marco began to respond, and mimic Jean's actions.

Jean's hands began to rub on Marco's chest, and he hesitantly licked along Marco's lower lip, causing him to moan softly.

Jean brought his legs closer, and began to rut against Marco's slightly hard groin. Marco opened his mouth, and allowed Jean entrance. The two tongues rubbed together, and Jean placed more of his weight on Marco's groin. Marco sucked harshly upon Jean's tongue in response, and Jean shivered. Jean licked out the inside of Marco's mouth, and picked up his pace, rocking in time with his licks.

Marco's hands dropped to Jean's ass, and he rubbed gently at it. Jean arched his back into Marco's hands, and moaned. Marco took advantage of the opportunity to slid his own tongue into Jean's mouth, mapping it out with his slick appendage.

The licks began to grow more insistent, the groping harsher, and the rutting harder. Marco gave out breathy moans, while Jean didn't hold back, groaning and moaning like a professional. Jean had turned to mush, and his quivering legs gave out beneath him.

Marco pushed him back on the couch, and pulled off both of their shirts and sweaters in the rapidly heating room. Marco reached down to pinch Jean's nipples, and Jean gasped, arching again. Marco placed his lips upon Jean's neck, and alternated between sucking and licking at the patch of skin.

Jean ran his hands up Marco's back, and into his hair. Jean ran his fingers through the incredibly silky hair, massaging at his skull. Marco began to trail his lips down Jean's body, all the while twisting and pinching at Jean's nipples. Jean's eyes had drifted closed, and his mouth was hanging open, erotic sounds continuously streaming out. Marco licked at the top of Jean's pant line, and Jean raised his hips. Marco slid off the pants slowly, trying not to get tangled up. The boxers soon followed, and Jean cracked open an eye.

"Marco, what are you... Aaaah, Marco!" Jean cried, as Marco gave a tentative lick at Jean's arousal. "Marco!" He moaned, and his hands fluttered, coming to rest on Marco's head. Marco licked the sides, and then popped the head into his mouth. Jean's eyes flew wide open, and he bucked into Marco's throat. Marco began to cough and sputter, yanking back.

"Oh god Marco, I'm so sorry!" Cried Jean. He looked up, face full of concern. Marco gave a shaky grin, and rested his hands upon Jean's hips. "Just don't do it again." He murmured, and went back to sucking.

His hands firmly held down Jean's hips, massaging firmly. Jean writhed upon the couch, eyes fluttering, and lips continuously moaning.

He came abruptly, and sank back into the couch, still feeling absolute bliss. Marco swallowed, and licked his lips to get the remainder.

Jean carefully sat up, and wiped a small splatter off of Marco's face. Marco caught Jean's finger, and sucked off the sticky substance. He then stretched his jaw, which was aching.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away." Mumbled Marco.

"Don't worry, it's my turn to repay the favor." Jean replied.

Marco shifted and laid down on the couch, hissing as his pants were pulled off and his erection sprung free. Jean's eyes widened.

"It's huge!" He exclaimed. Marco hid his face in his hands, embarrassed by the way Jean was looking so intently at his body. "I've got an idea, stay here!" He commanded, and ran through to his brother Reiner's room.

He soon came back triumphantly, holding out a bottle of lube. "You can't be serious!" Marco cried out. Jean gave a wicked smile.

"I've been planning this for ages, you aren't wussing out now! Every day I stretch myself in the morning, and in the bathroom just before we leave for home, hoping that I'll build up enough confidence." Jean straddled Marco, and popped the cap. He poured a large amount on his hand, and began to run it on Marco's erection. Marco looked surprised.

"It-it's warm!" Jean smiled down at the freckled boy beneath him.

"Mine's cold, but I heard Reiner telling Bertholdt that he bought a new bottle, that is warm."

Marco's breath hissed through his teeth, as the hand pumped him steadily and firmly. However, as soon as he tried to move his hips, the hand disappeared.

Jean reached behind himself, and slid a finger in. His eyes closed as he rocked against it, slipping in a second and then a third with ease. Marco poured a bit of the lube on his finger, and slid it in with the rest. Jean hissed, and clamped down upon the intruding fingers. After a few seconds pause, he rocked against them, throwing his head back.

Marco felt himself beginning to ache at the thought of being in Jean, and wrenched his finger out, pulling the rest of Jean's fingers out as well.

Jean placed a hand on Marco's chest to steady himself, and then slowly began to lower himself upon Marco. As soon as he felt Marco slip in, he dropped, impaling himself. He let out a cry, eyes tightly closing. He tightened up, and Marco gave out a long, loud moan. Jean unclenched his muscles, and felt himself being stretched by Marco's considerable length. He could feel the veins in it pulsing, and he gave a few drawn out breaths.

After a moment, he raised himself up to the very tip, and plunged down harshly. He shuddered, collapsing on Marco's chest. The pleasure was the most extreme he had felt so far.

Marco shoved Jean over, pulling out of him. He got Jean to kneel on all fours on the couch, stood up, and rammed into him. Jean's arms gave out, but he ground his ass back. Marco picked up a furious pace, slamming in and out, roughly against Jean's new found sweet spot. Jean was drooling and moaning, and Marco grunted, enjoying the way Jean would tense and relax around him.

They were so involved, they didn't even notice Reiner and Bertholdt walk in, and freeze by the doorway. It wasn't until a cold breeze blew in, and they heard laughing that they realized they weren't alone.

"That's five bucks that Eren owes us!" Cheered Reiner. Bertholdt was doubled up laughing. Jean clenched in surprise, and Marco began to come. "Ah-ha Jean!" He moaned, and collapsed upon Jean.

Bertholdt was laughing so much by now, that he couldn't stand, and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. "I see you heard about my new jelly. I thought you were listening in, it's just as well I bought two bottles, so you could keep that one." Reiner said, smirking at the two sweaty boys. Jean nodded weakly, and groaned as Marco stood up and pulled out.

Cum began to roll down his leg, and he shuddered at the sensation. "Well, someone's a bit over sensitive. Marco, you should probably help Jean into the shower. He isn't gonna be able to walk properly for a few days." Marco blushed, and helped Jean to his feet. "God, I couldn't walk for two days after I first started with Bertholdt." He chuckled, and walked off to his room, with a blushing Bertholdt just behind him.

In the shower, Marco gently washed down Jean, apologizing profusely when Jean collapsed after trying to walk. "Don't say sorry. I've been dreaming about this for ages, and god was it worth it." Gasped Jean. Marco hauled him up, and off they staggered down the hallway.

Marco pushed Jean down into his bed. He crawled in with him, after sliding on a pair of boxers on them both, too tired to makeup a bed on the mattress on the floor. Jean rested his head upon Marco's chest, and snuggled up to him. "Love you." He whispered. "Love you too." Marco whispered back, gently stroking Jean's hair. "But god are an animal when it comes to stuff like this. I was seeing stars!" Jean added. Marco smiled. "Shut up and sleep, idiot."


End file.
